


A Once Lonely Dinner Table

by ShippersDream



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersDream/pseuds/ShippersDream
Summary: Adrien was used to eating dinner by himself, it isn’t until a “friend” comes along that things start to get better





	A Once Lonely Dinner Table

I had done the usual for the evening after arriving home from school. I set down my bag, finished up homework, and practiced a bit of piano before 6:00, and then it was time for dinner.

I can vaguely remember the nice dinners I used to have with my father, but at the moment I have never felt so alone.

Nathalie sometimes brings in some leftovers from her home and sits on the opposite end of the table, but it’s nothing close to a meal with family.

My house feels almost like a prison, cold and the least bit comforting, the only difference is the clothing and there aren’t as many people. Nathalie went home for the night and I never realized that I barely ever look up from my plate.

Lost in my thoughts I almost don’t hear the quiet conversation that my father is having with someone. Moments later someone enters the room, the chair to my right is pulled out and I catch a glimpse of pink. I lift my head and glance up at my classmate dumbfounded. She flashes me a smile that’s hard not to return back. Never in my life has my house felt so much like a home. 

“Sorry to intrude but I overheard you talking to Nino about never having company, so I thought I’d pay a visit.”

I don’t even know how to react. I’m speechless.

“Thanks Mari, but how did you get here with working at the bakery?”

“Maman told me I could make up the work tomorrow morning.”

And that simple conversation led to a night of giggling and talking.

Needless to say, my house wasn’t a home but Mari surely was.


End file.
